


Lonely Sherlock

by Enolaholmes468



Series: Young Sherlock and Mycroft [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Sickfic, faking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enolaholmes468/pseuds/Enolaholmes468
Summary: Young Sherlock is feeling lonely because his brother keeps going out with his friends. He comes up with a plan to get Young Mycroft to pay him some attention.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Series: Young Sherlock and Mycroft [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lonely Sherlock

Sherlock had been missing spending so much time with his older brother, Mycroft kept socialising with other children. For some odd reason he wanted to be perceived as normal. He wanted to know how others acted in public and what was classed as acceptable. This meant that he went out a lot and Sherlock was left alone with his parents. He loved his parents but they didn’t understand him like Mycroft did. He didn’t want to be left alone anymore so he devised a plan. He was sitting on the sofa, he had just gotten home from school and he was exhausted and it was only Wednesday. It wasn’t too cold in the house but Sherlock loved a blanket and so he enveloped himself in one and turned on the tv. 

Mycroft came home and hung up his coat and bag and walked over to Sherlock. He looked at his little brother abc was a little confused, Sherlock normally only enveloped himself in a blanket like that when he was really cold or upset but it was warm in their house so it had to be the latter.   
“What’s up Sherlock? Did someone upset you.” Sherlock shook his head.  
“Are you cold?” Mycroft asked astounded but trying to hide it from showing in his voice. Sherlock nodded. Mycroft was confused there was no way his brother could be cold but instead of questioning it further Mycroft pulled him in for a hug. He could feel that Sherlock was shivering slightly and he was even more concerned.  
“Are you feeling ok Sherlock?” Mycroft asked .   
“My throat hurts” he rasped “and I’m cold.” Mycroft felt his forehead he felt slightly warm but not concerningly so.   
“You feel a little warm just rest and I’m sure you will feel better soon.” Sherlock was already starting to feel better since there wasn’t anything physically wrong with him but he had to play it out to the end now. He fell asleep resting against Mycroft when his parents came in. 

“Is Sherlock ok?” Their mother asked Mycroft concerned, Sherlock usually had loads of energy at this time of day.   
“He’s not feeling too well” Mycroft said. “He was complaining of a sore throat and feeling cold, he feels a little warm but not too warm.   
“The poor thing, he might just be overtired hopefully he will feel better when he makes up.” Sherlock had actually woken up when his parents came in but he faked being asleep to hear what they said. He pretended to wake up and his mother looked at him pityingly.  
“How are you feeling dear?” She asked softly.  
“Better Sherlock croaked.” He hadn’t planned to bring his parents into this and he had a momentary panic before he realised he could hide it from them. Their parents smiled and went to make dinner and change out of their work clothes. 

Mycroft was left alone with Sherlock, he started shivering again and Mycroft looked down at him puzzled.   
“Did you just lie to our parents?” Mycroft asked and Sherlock nodded.   
“Do you feel better or worse?”  
“Worse” Sherlock croaked.  
“What else is wrong?” Mycroft asked softly.  
“My head hurts.” Sherlock said and coughed quietly into his elbow. Mycroft stroked his head softly as Sherlock went back to sleep. He intended to stay up half the night with Mycroft and so he had to get his sleep in now. 

Mycroft gently woke Sherlock up for dinner and they sat at the table. Luckily, since Sherlock was trying to hide his fake illness from his parents, he could eat all he wanted to. He enjoyed a lovely meal and then fell asleep against Mycroft on the sofa in front of a film. Mycroft woke him up and put him to bed. Sherlock was left alone to sleep and he waited until his parents were well and truly asleep and then he got up, he went through to the kitchen and got some supplies and took them back to his room. He had a glass of warm water, some black pepper and a box of tissues. He went into one of his drawers and got out his leftover Halloween makeup. He got the glass of warm water and pressed it against his forehead and then his cheeks and finally his nose and then he drank it. This would cover all bases if he was checked for a temperature and make his nose look red. Then he put on the white Halloween makeup and made himself look pale. He got the black pepper and put a little on his fingers, he then rubbed a small amount into his eyes to make them look red and puffy and bloodshot. He then put more in a tissue and hid it under his pillow. He took the black pepper back to the kitchen and then went into Mycroft’s room. 

He tiptoed over to where Mycroft was sleeping and shook him lightly. He woke up and squinted at Sherlock in the dark.   
“Sherlock” he whispered. Sherlock crept into bed beside him and snuggled up to him. Mycroft hugged him tightly and felt his forehead. He quickly sat up and Sherlock looked at him.  
“You feel really warm Sherl” he said worried. He got up and went to fetch the thermometer he brought it back and put it in Sherlock’s mouth. The thermometer beeped it read 102°.   
“You have a nasty fever there Sherl you poor thing, I think we’re going to have to tell our parents.”  
“No” Sherlock rasped he didn’t want to spend more time with his parents he wanted Mycroft to look after him. Mycroft turned on the light and looked at Sherlock properly. He gasped the poor thing looked worse than he imagined he would. Sherlock had really outdone himself and now all that was left was for him to act ill. Mycroft came and sat on his bed with Sherlock and gave him some medicine which he had placed in his bedside table drawer as he had a feeling this might happen. He then hugged Sherlock and they lay down and went to sleep.

Mycroft woke with a start to his parents shouting something. He untangled himself from Sherlock and went to investigate. He saw them rushing around getting ready for work in a hurry.   
“We slept in Myc, can you wake you’re brother up and get him to school please. I will phone your school this afternoon and explain why you are late to them.”  
“Of course I’m happy to, have a good day at work.” He smiled and waved goodbye to his parents as they went out the door. The front door slammed and woke Sherlock up, he went to get some more warm water, he was sure Mycroft was going to check his temperature soon. 

Mycroft went back to his room to check on Sherlock but he wasn’t there. Confused he left his room and saw Sherlock drinking a glass of water in the kitchen.   
“Sherlock I need to check your temperature.” Mycroft declared just as Sherlock had predicted. He opened his mouth and Mycroft took his temperature. “102.2° it’s gone up a little bit and it was already quite high. I’m going to keep a close eye on you.” Mycroft said to Sherlock. Then he went to call their parents.

“Mummy” he said down the phone.  
“Yes dear.”  
“Sherlock’s not feeling very well and can’t go to school today can i stay home and look after him?”  
“Of course Mycroft dear, do you want me to come home and help look after Sherlock?”  
“No I think I can manage thank you.”  
“Ok keep me updated I will call both your schools.”  
“Thank you”  
“Bye”  
“Bye” 

Sherlock realised he had to lower the temperature of the warm water he was drinking or he’d end up in hospital. He lay down on the sofa and waited for Mycroft to come back. He settled under a blanket and Mycroft came and sat next to him, Sherlock rested his head on Mycroft’s lap and watched a film with him. During the second film Mycroft fell asleep and Sherlock got up and went to his room to get his black pepper tissue. He lay down in his bed and read his book. Mycroft soon woke up and walked towards Sherlock’s room. Sherlock heard him approaching and sniffed the pepper. He quickly stuffed it back under his pillow. As Mycroft opened the door Sherlock had a sneezing fit. After that he started fake coughing, Mycroft came in and rubbed Sherlock’s back until he stopped coughing. 

Mycroft looked at Sherlock and asked him how he was feeling.  
“Not very well.” Sherlock replied coughing again.   
“You poor thing, can I get you anything?”  
“A cup of tea and honey please.” Sherlock rasped.   
Mycroft gave it to Sherlock and then went to get the thermometer he checked Sherlock’s temperature.   
“100.4°” he said “Still a fever but it’s going down.”

Mycroft continued to look after Sherlock for the next couple of days until Sherlock felt he had had enough attention from Mycroft and he made a full recovery. Sherlock was impressed this his oh so smart brother had not figured him out and smiled to himself. He was happy to know that Mycroft cared enough to look after him in his hour of need.


End file.
